One Beacon Hills
by OneVictoriousWolf
Summary: Half-brothers Beck Oliver and Scott McCall juggle between friendship and rivalry on the basketball court and in the hearts of their friends. Based of the show, One Tree Hill. This is basketball instead of lacrosse and rated T just to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Jade West - Brooke Davis **

**Allison Argent - Haley James Scott**

**Scott McCall - Nathan Scott**

**Stiles Stilinski - Julian Baker **

**Andre Harris - Clay Evans**

**Tori Vega - Quinn James **

**Erica Reyes - Rachel Gatina **

**Vernon Boyd - Antwon "Skills" Taylor **

**Cat Valentine - Peyton Sawyer **

**Lydia Martin - Mia Catalano **

**Aidan - Chase Adams**

**Robbie Shapiro - Mouth McFadden **

**Derek Hale - Owen (He appeared in the episode where Brooke was disgusted by her mom, who was dancing)**

**Trina Vega - Taylor James**

**Pairings: Allison/Scott, Beck/Cat, Jade/Stiles, Tori/Andre, Lydia/Aidan.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**A/N: Instead of it being lacrosse, it will be basketball. They will not be supernatural. I think on Teen Wolf, there was one poster that said "Beacon Hills Cyclones" so it will be Cyclones and the Victorious gang live in Beacon Hills.**

_Prologue_

Driving down Abby Road, Cat Valentine listens to rock music. She closes her eyes as she perishes that moment of being around no one for a while from a basketball game, previously won by the Cyclones. Beacon Hills High's mascot were Cyclones, like a tornado.

Her boyfriend, Scott McCall, was known as the best basketball player in the school. Scott McCall had a half-brother, Beck Oliver. Beck didn't have Scott's last name because Beck's mom, Karen, felt like he didn't need to have the last name "McCall," however he was still known as Scott's half-brother.

When Cat opened her eyes, she almost ran over a boy in a light gray hoodie. He took off his hood and there she saw him; Beck Oliver. Cat honked the car horn and he smiled, running to the sidewalk. Across the street, Scott was driving the bus with the team. It was like a wild party in there.

"Yo, tell me we didn't just steal the school bus," A boy asked. "Cause this feels like we just stole the school bus!"

"Dude," Scott spoke. "We just borrowed it, alright."

A blonde girl walked over to him and hovered over Scott, asking, "So, Scott, where's Cat?"

Scott responds, "Who knows? Why?" Suddenly, she grabbed him by the chin and kissed his lips. A train blows its whistle in the distance. Scott continues to kiss the girl as he steers the bus.

"Look out!" Tim shouted. Getting Scott's attention, he pushes the girl off and swerves to the curb. Sirens wail as the train passes by. In front of them is a cop car, blinking its sirens. Scott knows they got caught.

* * *

In a classroom at school while the sun shines through the windows, angry parents are standing beside their teenager as they listen to the principal speak.

"Some of you parents see this latest incident as a tomfoolery; a little prank. Personally, I see a breaking and entering." The principal points to a cop behind him who is standing by Coach Finstock. "Chief Wayman sees possession and consumption by minors, and a smidgen of grand theft auto. With that said, I think it's time we send a message. The following players were not involved and will not be reprimanded; Jake Jagielksi, Ruben Gutierrez, Tim Smith, and Scott McCall. As for the rest of you, all players are suspended from extracurricular activities, specifically basketball for the rest of the season."

After the small meeting, Coach Finstock walks outside and the door opens. Out walks Dan McCall who makes his way to Coach. He turns around to face Dan. Dan says, "So you just walk away."

"Well, well. Dan McCall."

"Half the team was suspended, Scott triple-teamed the rest of the season, and you say nothing."

"The inmates will not run the asylum."

"You're despicable, you know that?" Finstock doesn't respond. Instead, he rolls his eyes and walks away. "You're letting the dreams of this team just vanish. You're full of crap!"

"It comes with old age, Danny; constipation!" He shouts over his shoulder.

* * *

Beck Oliver is at the river court, playing basketball with his friends; Boyd, Robbie Shapiro, Junk Morreti, Jimmy Edwards, and Fergie Thompson. As Beck shoots a basket, Junk asks a question. "Do you guys remember Tom Dugan from grade school?"

"He used to live next door to you, right?" Beck asked as Junk caught the ball.

"Yeah, some guy snapped him with a wet towel and he lost one of his testicles." They share a laugh in disbelief, excluding Junk.

"Okay, Junk." Jimmy Edwards shouted from the bleachers.

"I'm just saying what I heard."

"Anyway," Boyd started to talk to Beck, changing the subject. "What you reading these days?"

"Steinbeck, "The Winter of our Discontent." Beck answered.

"Let me hear some."

"No." Beck shook his head.

"Come on, dog. You know I be reading vicariously through you." Beck got caught off guard when a very familiar Comet car drove on the road.

"Cat Valentine." Junk spoke. "Have you seen her webcam in her bedroom?"

Beck still looks at the spot where Cat was driving. Junk continues, "I hear she's naked on it, like, all the time." Junk laughs. Beck glares at him. "What? I hear things."

"You know, I saw her the other night." Beck caught the ball once it was passed to him. "She almost ran me over, of course."

"Yeah, she pretty fine, huh?" Boyd asked.

"Ah, she's all right." Laughter erupts from Jimmy, Junk, Fergie, and Robbie. "Just shoot for teams alright."

* * *

Later that day, Beck runs into his mom's café titled "Karen's Café." He opens the door and walks in with his basketball. "Hey, mom."

"Hey, honey." He saw his mom cleaning.

"Mm, it smells good in here." He walks to the counter where his mom is cleaning the dishes and the counter. "Did you change your hair?"

"If by "change" you mean "dragged a brush through it," then yeah."

"Well, it looks nice."

"Thank you."

"The magazine pages are sticky again, little pervs." Allison spoke, holding a magazine and walking to the counter. Allison and Beck have been friends for a long time. Allison looks up to see Beck. "Oh, hi, Beck, you been reading this?"

"I don't know, Allison. Is that the "Why do I hang out with these people?" issue, because you're on the cover of that, right?"

"No, actually, it's the "My best friend's an idiot," issue. And there you are." Beck scoffed.

"Allison, would you like to join us?" Karen asked.

"Hell yes." Allison said, getting a drink first.

"So, honey, how was your day?" Karen asked Beck when he said down.

"Good, thanks." Allison started, sitting down beside Karen. "'Good' is relative, considering a third of the world is starving, which does not change the fact that I'm clumsy as hell. Did I tell you that I fell down today? Yeah, slipped off the curb, face down, butt in the air."

"Allison," Karen started after they laughed.

"Was that too graphic? Sorry, I'll just be quiet." Allison said.

"So, I got something for you, Beck."

"Actually, I found it." Allison started. "I'm sorry, not that I was looking for something specifically which implies some hideous sort of "Joey Loves Dawson" scenario and completely creep out, but, you know, we saw and..." She looked at Karen as she ran out of words. "Well, give him the book."

Karen takes a book from her back and hands it to Beck. "Wow." Beck states. "Julius Caesar."

"There's a tide in the affairs of men" - or something like that." Karen spoke.

"Nice. Thank you guys, thank you very much."

"Whatever, that's what you're into." Allison spoke as she chewed on her food." She clears her throat. He and Karen laugh.

* * *

Coach Finstock sits in his office as Beck and Scott's uncle Keith walked up to the door of his office. He knocked on the window pane. Finstock signaled that he could come in. Keith smiled and opened the door.

"Well, well, Keith McCall, what do you know?"

"How are you doing, Bobby?" He asks, taking a seat after closing the door.

"Take a load off."

"You, uh- you got a second?"

"Oh, I got a lot of seconds, or haven't you heard?"

"Oh, I heard." Keith takes out an alcohol flask. Finstock quickly shuts his blinds and grabs a cup.

"Pour in just a little." Finstock says. Keith pours in a little, but he keeps asking for more. "Just a little more."

"That's good."

"That's good." Keith takes a drink out of the flask and Finstock drinks from the cup. "I saw your little brother today - Danny. He called me "Despicable.", said I crushed the dreams of young men."

"Was he talking about himself or Scott, do you think?"

"Both, I suppose." Finstock takes another sip from the cup. "Hey, what did you average when you played for me?"

"Oh, I averaged about 5,006 beers a night." They both laugh as Keith sits back.

"Well, at least you were consistent."

"Yeah, you gotta give me that." Keith responded. "Hey, you know, uh...Beck plays."

"Beck? Oh. Oh, Dan's other son."

"Well, Karen's son." Keith corrects. "Dan's on the birth certificate, but they never got married."

"Where does he play?"

"He plays at this park down by the river with a couple of other friends."

"Oh, come on, Keith. If the kid had any promise, he'd be in the gym with the real players."

"Like Scott, you mean?"

"Come on, coach." Keith leans forward. "Just take a little drive with me."

* * *

Cat sits in her closet, messing with pictures on Photoshop as she listened to rock music. One picture was of a pile of skulls and the other one was of a man digging snow. Scott walked into her room and walked into her closet.

"What are you wasting your time at now?"

"I didn't hear you come in." Cat looked at him then back at her computer.

"Imagine that." Scott leans down. "You know nobody listens to this crap." He turns it off and walks into the outer part of the room. Cat leans on her closet frame when she gets up.

"I waited for you tonight."

"Yeah, the guys wanted to tip a few."

"And you didn't even think to let me know?"

"That's why I came by." Scott walked to her. "You want to come?"

"You want me to come with the guys?"

"And me."

"You and the guys."

"You know what Cat? I'm getting really tired of this." Scott walked around. "I came here to spend time with you."

"Yeah, spend time with me and half the team."

"You want to be a bitch? That's cool. Sit in your closet, just listen to your loser rock, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"How about you _don't _see me tomorrow?" Cat shouted.

"That's fine by me, like I don't have other options." Scott sees that he has upset Cat. He sighs and looks up at the ceiling. He then looks back at her. "I'm sorry. Cat, I'm really sorry. It's just a lot of these guys got suspended. So it's like this stupid bonding thing. Look, I wish it was just you and me. But I was hoping you'd come anyway. Make it a lot more bearable, okay?"

Cat smiled at him and he leaned in for a kiss. She leaned in to and their lips met.

* * *

The next day at Beacon Hills High, Beck sat in class. He looked up to see Cat looking down at a piece of paper. She looked up at him and it became awkward. Coach Finstock walked in and called out, "Oliver." All eyes turned to him as he cautiously got up and walked to Finstock.

Finstock and Beck walk into the school gym and Beck sees a couple of basketballs set on a rail. "Nice, isn't it? A lot of people like their gyms loud. I like mine like this - quiet, clean...kind of like a church. A lot of praying done here anyway. You played ball in grade school. Why'd you quit?" Finstock picked up a ball and turned to face Beck who was looking around.

"I didn't." Beck spoke.

"What? Four guys in a park, that's not exactly basketball."

"Then what do you think we're doing out there?"

"I don't know, planning a bank job? Look, I've got an opening in my lineup, varsity. It's a chance of a lifetime." Finstock tosses a ball to him. Beck catches it.

"What do you say?" Finstock asked.

"I say those people that pray here are wasting their time. God doesn't watch sports." Beck drops the ball to the ground and it dribbles as he walks out, beating to the rhythm of his footsteps.

* * *

Beck is back at the river-court with the guys and he shoots a basket, and Boyd is the one to catch it. "Were you going to tell us, man?" Boyd asks as he hands the ball to Beck.

"It's nothing."

"Finstock asked you to play on the team, and it's nothing?"

"It's nothing because I'm not playing. Not with those guys."

"Beck, man, I've been guarding you almost every night since we were like 12 years old, right? And I won how many games?" Boyd asked. "I don't know. It just seems like a waste to me, man.

"Well, it doesn't to me. Don't you guys ever think that maybe we belong here?"

"No. _We_ belong here." Boyd gestured to Fergie, Junk, and himself. "You've never belonged here."

"Thanks a lot, Boyd." Beck grabbed the ball. "Just shoot for teams."

"Beck, you know you're one of my best friends, right? Nothing's ever going to change that. But keep it real. We ain't shooting for teams. We're shooting to be your excuse, and I ain't about to be part of that." Boyd starts dribbling the basketball.

* * *

Beck runs down the sidewalk with his basketball till he reaches his house. When he reaches the top of the stairs, he sees a yellow package for him titled "Beck Shapiro." He bends down and grabs it. He opens the door and walks into the house, a green colored house.

Once in his room, he opens the package and sees a white and blue jersey with his last name on the back and mascot "Cyclones" on the front. Underneath "Oliver" is the number 3. He takes his hoodie and shirt off and tries on the jersey. Karen looks at him as she stands in the frame of the door. Beck turns around and knew he had to explain.

"Somebody left it at the door." Beck said.

"Take it off." Karen walks away. Karen never wanted Beck to play basketball because of Dan. It just reminded her of Dan even though it didn't say "Harris." Beck sighed and turned around to face his reflection. He takes the jersey off and puts his shirt back on. He walks out of the house and walks down the stairs whilst putting his hands in his pockets. He sees Karen sitting by the bushes, gardening, except she wasn't gardening, she was looking at an album. He walks to her.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"Yes." She looks to see that Beck has sat down next to her. "Do you know who left it?"

"Coach Finstock left it, probably." Beck sighed. "He asked me to play."

"Maybe you should."

Beck scoffed, "You sound like Boyd. Those guys refused to play today. They said they didn't want to be my excuse."

"How'd you feel about that?"

"Honestly? I was pissed. Those guys are supposed to be my friends."

"They are your friends. Do you remember that?" Karen points to a picture and lets him see the album. It was a picture of a 9 or 10 year old picture of Beck. He was standing in front of a Christmas tree, holding a leather basketball.

Beck laughed and said, "My first leather basketball. That was the year that Boyd's father told us there was no Santa Claus."

"Yeah, and I tried to talk you out of that." Beck chuckles once Karen says that. "Then you said something I'll never forget. You said you felt bad for the kids who never figured it out, because when they grew up and had kids of their own, there wouldn't be any gifts on Christmas morning. You're a good kid, Beck. But sometimes I feel like you're sitting out your life on account of me and I don't want that for you. My past is not your future, okay?"

* * *

Scott is lifting weights when his dad comes in. "What are you slinging?" Dan asked.

"Slinging about 160." Scott answered him.

"Give me that." Dan grabbed the weights. "Your mom called. She won't be back-" Dan paused. "What do you know about Finstock inviting..."

"Inviting your son to play?"

"Don't call him that."

"Dad, he would've had our last name if Karen hadn't given him her maiden name."

"The fact that he could've shared your last name is only wishful thinking on his mother's part. We were young - summer after high school. We made a mistake."

"You made a mistake, all right. I mean, this guy's a zombie." Scott spoke.

"Okay."

"Look, it's kind of screwed up, all right? People talk about it." Scott grunts.

"Get out of here." Dan takes the weights. "I want you to go to this kid and encourage him _not _to play."

"I'm not afraid of him, dad."

"Well, you should be. We've worked too hard to have anyone coming in now. Anyway, this has more to do with Finstock and me than you."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's a long story. If you want, I'll tell you someday. But for now, I want you to go to this kid and talk to him and trust me when I tell you, Scott, there's a bigger picture and this kid's not in it."

* * *

Later, Scott is talking to his friends. "So, your pops finally mentioned the spawn, huh? They say he's got game." One of the boys says. "Maybe we could use him."

"Please." Scott says. "I can get us to the state championship with three blind guys and a cripple, which is practically what I got with you and what's left."

"So where are we going?"

"Let's go to the park." Scott and his friend go to the park to watch Beck play. When Beck makes a basket, Scott lets him know he's there.

"Nice shot. Think you can hit that against a double team, down by 2, packed house telling you that you suck? How about just two people telling you that you suck?"

"What do you want?" Beck looks at him, ball on his hip.

"What do I want? What do you want, man? I mean, other than my girlfriend and my spot in the lineup, huh? None of us want you on the team, man. I don't want you. The guys don't want you. My girlfriend surely doesn't want you. But here's the deal. You and me, one on one. You can name the time and place. If you win, I'll quit the team. If I win, you can crawl back in your little hole and you remember your place in all this. Choose the time and place, man, time and place."

Scott walks off.

* * *

Beck is talking to Allison later about earlier. "So, Scott challenged you? Are you gonna play?

"I don't know. It's not like I have anything to prove."

"But you just don't want to show him sometimes - oh, damn!" Allison shouts when a flock of birds fly in front of Beck and Allison.

"What is up? I was attacked!"

"By the way, it's a murder."

"What?"

"More than one crow is a murder." Beck tells her.

Allison scoffs, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"There's a parliament of owls; an exultation of larks; a murder of crows." Beck explains.

"I think that's why people think you're weird, right there." Allison chuckles.

"Ah, man, I would like to show him sometimes, though, what a mistake he's made."

"Dan?"

"Mostly for mom and sometimes for me."

"So, Beck, what are ravens - I mean, more than one?"

"It means unkindness."

"Guess that describes the McCall family."

* * *

Cat's car breaks down, and Keith and Beck are working on a car at the shop. Beck finishes telling Keith about the whole confrontation with Scott and the basketball challenge. Beck also tells him about Finstock asking him to play for the team.

"Why wouldn't you play?"

"I do play, every night."

"It's not the same, Beck."

"Why? What makes it less of a game if people _don't _see it?"

"I'll tell you why." Keith starts telling Beck one of his childhood memories. "When I was a kid, my father took me to Raleigh to see David Thompson play. I was 9 years old. I couldn't have cared less about basketball. But when Thompson stepped onto the court, he was so young, so quick, and just so graceful that I was mesmerized. I couldn't take my eyes off him until late in the game, and I look up at my dad and he's got tears in his eyes. 14,000 strangers and my father were crying because he's so beautiful. He played with such poetry that he made us feel like we were a part of it. You have a gift, Beck, and it's a crime not to let people see it, to hide it in the park. It's a shame. That's why."

When Keith finishes, the phone rings. He walks to the phone and answers it. "This is Keith's body shop and towing."

Moments later, Beck finds himself going to tow Cat's car. "That's me inside your head." Beck said.

"What?"

"NOFX, "That's me inside your head" it's the lyrics from..."

"I know the song." Cat snatches out her cell phone and dials Scott. "Scott...it's me. Alright, well, listen, my car broke down. You're gonna have to come pick me up. So, leave the gym...Listen, it'll take you, like, 10 minutes. I'm on River Road around the curve. Well, sucks to be you."

"Listen," Beck starts after she hangs up on him. "Are you sure you got a ride? I mean, I wait if you want."

"Yeah, that's what I want. Listen, have your dad call me with an estimate."

"He's my uncle."

"Well, if that's your story."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"It's a free country." Cat answers him.

"Why are you a cheerleader? No offense or anything, but you're about the least cheery person I know."

* * *

Cat is still waiting on Scott to come pick her up. Beck stands looking at her beside the tow truck.

"Come on, let me give you a ride." Beck offered. "I'll let you insult me."

"First of all, you don't know me. Second of all, you don't know me. God, why are guys such jerks?!" Cat shouts and puts her hand on her head.

"All guys or just Scott?"

"Him...you."

"I don't know. We share the same father."

"Yeah, I heard that. He's kind of an ass. So that must suck having to see him around."

"It sucks for my mom. I never knew him."

"But she told you he was your dad?"

"Yeah, eventually. We used to play in junior leagues together - me and Scott."

"Basketball?"

"Yeah, and I loved it. I was good at it. You ever have something that you knew that you were better at than almost anybody else?"

"Sex...that was a joke."

"Anyway...guys kept teasing me about it, about how Scott's dad was my dad, too. So I asked my mom and she said he wasn't. But I get home, and I hear her crying in her room. I knew it was true. So I never went back. I told my mom it was because I didn't want to have to see his face. But it was mostly because I didn't want her to have to." Beck sighs.

"Why did you just tell me all that?" Cat asked. "I mean, we barely know each other."

"Maybe that's the point."

* * *

At the shop, Dan had just finished asking Keith about giving Scott a job here. "Scott's got a shot here, Keith, areal future."

"He's got a real future? Let me ask you something. Do you ever even think about Beck's future? Do you ever think about that?"

"I can't change the fact that this kid exists. If I could, I would. The truth is that I told Karen I'd take care of it but she..." Dan gets cut off by keys jingling. Beck walks in, he throws the key, and runs out.

* * *

Beck is now confronting Scott at the gym. "Tomorrow night; at the riverfront, but if I win; I'm going to want something else."

"What exactly is that?" Scott looked at him.

"If I win...you stay on the team. It shouldn't even affect you in anyway if I joined the team."

* * *

At the car dealership, Karen comes to see Dan.

"I love that car." Dan spoke. "I love that car. My wife's got that car. I'm guessing you're not car shopping." He watches as Karen walks to him.

"He's a boy who wants to play basketball reluctantly. I find it horrifying and amusing it takes something as simple as that to bring you around."

"I'm only thinking of the kid."

"You have no right to think of him, not today or any other day of his life."

"Are you finished?"

"I haven't even started. We've asked nothing of you, and you have delivered in fine fashion. I'll expect that to continue. If Beck decides to play, you'll do nothing. Anything else might make me angry and detract from the pleasant, cordial side you see now."

"You know I know your son doesn't exactly fit in, but Scott is all-state, and I'm not sure why you'd want to humiliate your kid like that."

"You're right, Dan. I'd rather not humiliate him. You've done that enough to Scott."

* * *

At home, Dan sees Scott has a pierced nipple. Scott looks to see that Dan is staring at him. "What?"

"If I wanted a daughter, I would've adopted one."

"So you could abandon her, too?" Scott speaks. "That was just a joke."

"Yeah, and this bet tonight, is that a joke, too? Or would you really quit the team? You have everything to lose here and nothing to gain."

"Sometimes what you call "everything," I call "nothing."

"I just think it's best if you don't do this, Scott. We'll find another way."

"No. Dad, I do a lot of stuff for you, almost everything. But I'm gonna do this for me." Just then, Cat walks out of Scott's bathroom wearing a towel.

"Hi, Mr. McCall," Cat greets him.

* * *

At the café, Keith and Karen are talking.

"So, I would have preferred a warning shot on this one. Something to let me know what was coming with Beck." Karen spoke as she sipped some tea.

"Yeah, that's fair enough. But you should see him play, Karen. I mean, it's like - it's like poetry, you know? And he's gonna be fine."

"Yeah I know. Do you ever wonder about it, Keith? How we got to this?"

"How we got to hanging out in the old café and lamenting the past with Allison listening from behind."

"I am not listening." Allison pops up from behind the counter. "Okay, I was. I am."

"Right, I just wondered how we got here so fast."

"I don't know. When I see Beck in high school, it seems like a blink of an eye. But otherwise, it seems like it's been forever."

* * *

Allison joins Beck on the roof and turns the lights on.

"Wow." Beck stares in amazement. Allison smiles and stands next to him. "This place looks great."

"Thanks. I just finished putting up the lights. Miniature golf is never going to be the same. Your mom is worried. She's downstairs with Keith picking through her past."

"Do you think I'm being selfish playing Scott?" Beck asks, taking a seat on the roof. Allison takes a seat next to him.

"Well, do you?"

"A little bit. I mean, if I walked away, then my mom wouldn't be downstairs worried about it now.

"You know, I don't say things like this very often 'cause it sounds weird, but...you're a really good guy, and I'm glad we're friends. But you and your mom worry too damn much."

* * *

Back at the park, Robbie is getting ready to announce the game. He grabs the microphone and sits next to Jimmy.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to a historic night of basketball. I'm Robbie Shapiro, along with my gamey partner, Jimmy Edwards, and Jimmy; we're in for a treat tonight."

"And who doesn't love a treat, Robbie?" Jimmy speaks into the microphone when Robbie hands it to him. "I know I do - s'mores, ice cream, cake."

Cat is talking to Scott as he gets ready to play. "So, if you're not doing it for your dad, then why are you doing it?"

"You wouldn't get it. I guess not."

"So what if this guy plays? Are you really that threatened?"

"Well, then why do it? To prove okay, so what if he wins? What does he get?"

"He gets you." Scott walks off as spectators talk indistinctly.

Robbie starts talking into the microphone again. "Just moments before the stroke of 12:00, and still no Scott McCall."

"The natives are getting restless, Robbie, judging by the crowd that envelops our booth." Jimmy grabs the microphone and speaks into it.

"You don't have a booth." Junk snapped.

"Junk Morreti joins us now. Junk, you care to make a prediction?"

"I predict you guys will be the two biggest morons out here." A car pulls up to the river court.

"And it looks like Scott McCall has arrived, driven by car right onto the court."

The crowd starts chanting, "Scott! Scott!" Chanting continues, cheers and applause as the game starts. "Let's go, Scott!"

"Okay, folks," Robbie starts. "Here we go - 15 by ones. Make it, take it, win by one, and you can feel the intensity in the in air."

"Are you ready for this?" Scott asked Beck.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's your life."

"Yeah, it is."

Scott passed Beck the ball and the game started. Beck tricks Scott into which direction he was going and makes a basket over Scott's head.

"Oh! A 25-footer rips the silk like Jimmy Edwards in a size 3 dress."

"Go ahead, man. I'll give you that all night." Scott says. Scott gets the ball and gives it back to Beck. Scott gets in a go-ready position as Beck dribbles the ball. He does another 25-footer.

"Is that all you got, man? If that's all you got, this is over." Scott remarks.

"Yeah, all right!" Robbie shouts into the microphone. He passes it to Jimmy.

"This looks to be a battle, Robbie. Yeah! Yeah!"

The game goes on with both boys making great shots. Scott elbows Beck in the face.

"No foul. Basket counts. Besides...you won't score again." says Beck.

"Oh, the basket counts." Robbie says. "It's 14-12, game point for Scott. He could win it all right here. Scott for the win. Holy crap!" Beck makes an unbelievable block. "Did you see that?! Someday, men will write stories about that block. Children will be named after it; Argentinean women will weep for it. Beck gets a basket, and he's down by one."

"You're down by one, man." Scott walks back to him with the basketball. "Don't choke now."

"Another dagger and it's all tied up! I think I'm gonna puke!"

"Come on, Scott! Come on, shut him down, Scott!"

"This is it, folks...no going back now. The next basket wins it."

"He's never mentioned you, man, not once in all these years." Scott tells him.

"This is for my mom." Beck makes the winning shot!

"Beck for the win!" Robbie shouts happily. "It's good! It's good! Beck Oliver takes it 15-14 and there is bedlam and delirium and felicity for all!"

"So, what did you bet?" Cat asks Beck.

"I win, Scott stays on the team."

"Why?"

"Because it's the last think he wants. And anyway, it's not about him." Beck looks at her. Scott comes back.

"Cat."

"I'll be seeing you." Beck tells her as she walks back to Scott.

* * *

Scott enters his house and looks to see his dad in the living room watching TV. Dan looks at him as Scott stares at him. "Don't worry dad. Your dreams are still safe."

* * *

Beck enters the gym and everyone stops. They stare at him as he stands there with a basketball.

_"There is a tide in the affairs of men. Which, taken at the flood leads onto the fortune. But omitted, and the voyage of their life is bound in shallows in miseries. On such a full sea are we now afloat and we must take the current when it serves. Or lose the ventures before us." - Lucas Scott_


	2. The Places You Have Come to Fear Most

**The Places You Have Come to Fear Most**

At the playground court, a boat passes by as Beck stands with a basketball. It was the night Beck was going to play his first game in the gym.

"Be nice, be nice, and put it in there. There you go." Robbie talks.

"Beck." Boyd calls him. "What up dog? Check this out. You shoot this one. See what you got." Beck shoots and the ball goes in.

"Ahh!"

"Come on, let's move!" Robbie shouts near the car.

"Time to go." Boyd walked to the car with Beck following.

"Six-thirty, Beck!"

"Oh, come on don't gotta come. It's just a game." Beck said.

"Right." Boyd says sarcastically. "Finstock asked you to play on the team."

"And Scott threatens you." Junk is the next one to state the fact.

"You beat him right here one on one, you join the team." Robbie is the next one to speak.

"And now it's the first game and we ain't gotta come? Um-um. We are going. This game is for all of us." Boyd tosses Robbie the ball. Beck catches it and looks at his friends.

"Let's go, Beck!" Jimmy shouts.

* * *

A truck goes by Karen's Cafe. Everyone in it is chanting "Cyclones." Karen's behind the counter and Keith walks over.

"Karen! You ready to go?"

"Oh. I'm not going. I decided to stay open. I could use the business."

"You talk to Beck about this?"

"No. But he'll understand."

"Karen-" Allison interrupts him at the door.

"She doesn't want to go. She doesn't want to see her high school sweetheart slash your brother Dan slash the jerk who abandoned Beck slash the father of Scott, the team's star player. Slash my wrists if I hear this story again. Let's go."

Keith looks at Karen as he steps backward toward Allison. "I think you're making a mistake." Keith told Karen on his way out. Keith and Tori leave. Karen to look after them with an upset expression.

* * *

At the McCall house, Dan and Scott are walking as Dan talks. "Finstock can put this kid on the team, he can put him in the game, but he can't put him in your game. So shut him out. And shut down the opposition. You've got Broner tonight. They're pretty good so be ready."

"Alright."

* * *

Scott walks in the locker room smashing fists with a friend. He reaches his locker and glares at Beck. Finstock walks in.

"Oliver!" He shouts. Beck follows him into his office. "You nervous?"

"A little bit."

"Good, you should be." He gives Beck a blue and white jersey. "Just do what you've been doing all week in practice. You'll be fine."

* * *

As Beck exits Finstock's office, Jimmy and Robbie walk toward him

"Beck! You mind if we get a few words before your first game?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah, we're going to put it on the internet." said Jimmy.

"Yeah. We're going to have a webcast and everything." Robbie says as Finstock walks out.

"What the hell is this?"

"Well, we have this website." Robbie starts explaining to him.

"Yeah, we're sports announcers."

"Not in here, you're not. The locker rooms closed. No media." He walks off.

"Dude, did you hear that? We're media."

"Not just media; banned media." Robbie and Jimmy laugh happily and walk away. Beck looks after them, mildly entertained.

* * *

In the locker room, the team's lined up, about to exit. They're chanting, "They don't what! Or we're gonna what! Or what! Or what!"

"Alright, let's take the court."

"Cyclones! Cyclones! Cyclones! Cyclones! Cyclones!"

Beck is toward the end of the line. He's not chanting. Neither is Scott, who's behind him.

"Want my world?" Scott asked. "You've got it."

Beck and Scott walk out, almost side by side. The players are warming up. Dan walks onto the bleachers behind Keith and Tori. He pats Keith on the shoulder.

"Keith! Hey, finally came to see your nephew play, huh, big brother?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." Keith responds as he and Tori share a look.

On the court, Scott shoots a basket and gets it in. Robbie and Jimmy are sitting in the audience when Robbie speaks into a recorder. "Tonight, Beck Oliver plays his first game for the Beacon Hills Cyclones."

"That's right, Robbie. Now, the Cyclones are 5 and 0. But this is their first game following the suspension of six varsity players."

Beck shoots a basket when he hears Dan shout, "Son!" Beck turns around and he and Dan stare at each other uncomfortably and throws a basketball at Robbie.

"Wake up." He says when the whistle blows and the team runs over to Coach Finstock.

"All right, come in! Hustle! Hustle!"

Cat and Jade are standing on the edge of the gym when Jade asks, "So that's the boy who beat Scott?" Cat nods. "Well, he's good from behind." Jade added.

"Cyclones on three." Tim shouted when the hustle was over. "One, two, three!"

"Cyclones!" The team shouts.

"Beck, relax. Destiny has a way of finding you." Finstock tells him.

Scott and another guy battle for control of the ball during the toss off. The ball goes flying.

"Come on, Scott!"

"Let's go, Beck!" Tori and Keith shout. Beck goes to catch the ball and narrowly misses hitting Cat with it.

"Nice hands." Cat comments.

"Nice legs." Beck runs back to the game leaving Cat surprised. As Beck runs by him, Dan watches.

"Let's see some game!" Keith shouts.

An opponent has the ball and Beck is unable to stop the opposing team from scoring a basket. Finstock and Dan shake their heads.

"Hey, which side you on?" Scott asks him. Cat and Jade continue to cheer.

"Go Cyclones!" Cat shouts. Beck is thrown the ball. He goes to shoot and misses. Keith and Tori wince. He tries again and misses again. Dan grins. After the third time, Scott grabs the ball and shoots it in.

Dan claps and shouts, "Go Scott!" A whistle blows.

"Out!" Finstock pauses. "Good!" Beck walks over.

"It's not your night, son." Finstock tells him as Beck sits on the bench and Scott runs by.

"Take some notes, punk."

* * *

In Scott's car, Cat and he are making out and Scott starts to laugh. Cat starts glaring at him.

"What? I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Hey, I'm sorry." They start kissing again, but Scott laughs again. Cat moves away.

"Unbelievable."

"What? Cat, did you see how bad he sucked?

"So?"

"He was horrible. I've never seen a guy play so bad."

"And you enjoyed that?"

"Well, hell yeah. Didn't you?" Scott says. Cat looks away. "What is this, Cat? Do you like this guy or something?"

Cat laughs and moves towards him and says, "You mean more than my boyfriend who I'm trying to make out with right now?"

"Well, go put some ice on it. You ever think I might want to talk?"

Cat moves back. "No, you don't. You want to celebrate a public humiliation and I'm sorry, that's a little played out."

"Oh and being with you isn't?"

Cat glares at him and gets out of the car.

"Oh, Cat, come on, I was joking." Cat walks away and Scott rolls the window down.

"Are you getting in the car?" Scott pauses. "Please?" She still doesn't budge. "Fine." Scott throws her pompoms out the window. "Take your lame music too." He throws her CDs out as well. "And have a nice walk home." He drives away.

Cat screams after him. "Damn it, Scott! That CD was hard to find! It's an import."

* * *

Someone knocks on the door of Karen's Cafe. "It's open." Karen says and Keith walks in

"Hey."

"Is he okay?" Karen asks.

"I don't know. I didn't see him afterward." Keith pauses. "You should've been there."

"Well, you shouldn't have gone to Finstock."

"I thought you supported this."

"I support Beck. I didn't have much of a choice after you went and got him on the team, did I?"

"What's going on?" Keith asks.

"I should've been there. I thought it was over, Keith, I really did. Maybe I've just been hiding. Just, I can't go back there. The place knows too much." Karen looks up.

* * *

Beck is trying to shoot some hoops at the playground court but he's failing to score. A voice spins him around. "I guess misery really does love company." Beck looks to see Cat.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

"Actually, I'm not here. I was never here." Cat starts to walk away.

"You know, I shoot the ball and it goes in. I don't ask questions, I don't think about it. It's just the way it is."

"Or the way it is."

"Yes."

"Beck, it's just a game. Who cares if the entire school, most of your friends and half the town saw you suck?"

"So you've clearly come to cheer me up." Cat smiles at him when he finishes.

"Want a ride?" Beck offers."

* * *

At the McCall house, Dan's watching a tape of the game when Scott walks in. "Scott!" Dan shouts. Scott comes over to Dan.

"Look at this. What did you do there?"

"I was double teamed, so I found the open man."

"Wrong. You gave up a scoring opportunity in the post."

"What? Dad, I was double teamed. I scored 28 points."

"30 points would've looked better to the scouts, don't you think?" Dan pauses. "Go to sleep. You look winded in the fourth quarter. We'll go for a run together in the morning."

"You wonder why Mom extends those business trips." Scott mumbles as he starts to walk away.

* * *

A truck pulls to a stop outside of Cat's house. Cat looks at him and asks, "Look, you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." Beck responded.

"Why'd you decide to do it? Join the team? Because you don't exactly fit in here, do you?"

"The game, I guess. I love the game." Beck answered.

"Right. The same reason I cheer. It's all a big game. Why not just stay on the playground? Why join the varsity?"

"I want to know if I'm good."

"Well, if you ask my opinion, we all just wasted a perfectly good evening; you, me, and everyone else in there."

Beck asks, "Then why do you do it? I mean, do you really like it or not?"

"If I say that I like it, then I'm just another cheerleader. But if I say that I hate it, then I'm either a liar or a fraud. Either way I lose." Cat answers and goes to get out but turns to ask Beck, "Do you want to come in?"

"What about Scott?"

"What about him?" Cat gets out and Beck thinks about it, then gets out and follows her to the door. "What are you doing?"

"Um, you just said..."

"I didn't invite you to come in. I asked if you wanted to." Cat pauses. "Thanks for the ride." Cat walks inside and shuts the door in his face.

* * *

Karen is sitting at home waiting for Beck to arrive. He walks in and looks at her. "Hi honey." She greets him."

"I looked for you."

"Yeah, we were, uh, busy at the café. Which is the good thing, right?"

"Sure." Beck said even though he felt slightly hurt that his mom didn't close the shop to go watch her own son play. He starts to walk away but she stops him.

"Beck!" He turns around. "I'm sorry I missed it."

"Yeah, me too." Beck responded. She watches him go to his room upset.

* * *

Cat's web cam is up, and the real Cat is shown. The phone rings and she picks it up. Seeing it is Scott, she hangs up. Cat's making a drawing. It's of a car pulling away from a girl. The phone rings again, and she picks it up again. She answers it this time.

"I'm sorry." She hears Scott's voice on the other side of the phone.

"Cat's not here right now, just her lame music."

"Look, I'm really sorry, it's just...this guy's on the team now, and my dad's been hammering me about it." He pauses. "But I shouldn't take it out on you. I know that." As he talks, Cat covers her webcam.

"Scott, I'm tired of this."

"I know. I just...look, I haven't been very good to you lately and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, okay?" He pauses. "Just say it's okay so that when I see you tomorrow we can start being us again. Okay, Cat?"

"Okay." She looks at her drawing. The words "It's not okay" are written across the top."

* * *

At Beacon Hills high, all the teens are in class. "Early in his career, Hemingway was frustrated. He was a good writer who wanted to be great. And eventually, he discovered that less is more." The teacher pauses. "Cat, describe Beck using just one word." Everyone looks at Cat.

"Choke." Everyone laughs.

"Okay, be quiet please." The teacher says. "Thank you. Beck, care to respond and describe Cat?"

"Lonely." Beck looks at Cat and the class "oohs". Scott raises his hand.

"Yes, Scott?"

"I can describe Beck in one word." Beck looks at him. "Crap."

"Alright, alright, that's enough!" Cat looks shocked when Beck jumps out of his chair and attacks Scott. The two proceed to fight.

Before Beck knows it, he's in Finstock's office. Finstock looks at him with anger and says, "I'd stand up and every time I do, somebody kicks me in the butt for putting you on the team. Sit down!"

Beck sits and Finstock continues, "Boy, I must be getting senile, because I thought you were different. I stuck my neck out for you. I trusted you."

"I shouldn't have hit him. You're right."

"Dang right, I'm right."

Beck pauses. "I don't think I can do this."

"Right; one bad game and you just run away."

Beck leans forward. "I didn't run away." His voice then turns sincere. "That's why I'm in your office."

* * *

In the locker room, Tim and Scott are talking about the fight that took place in the classroom. "So what happened after you tackled him." Tim asks.

"Kelly broke it up. Any longer I might've destroyed him."

"Or he might've beaten your butt." Jake Jagielski joined in.

"What do you know about it, Jagielski?"

"What do any of us know about anything? But if I had to take a guess, I'd say that he tackled you first. And I'm pretty sure that you were at the bottom of it when Mr. Kelly broke it up."

"Well, you're wrong." Scott responds. "Why don't you grab a rebound every now and then, huh?"

"What, are you putting on makeup?" Finstock shouts when he comes into the locker room. "Get in the gym and start warming up." Scott and Tim start to leave. Finstock directs something to Jake, "Jagielski, when you find the pumps to match your skirt, you my meet us in the gym." He and Jagielski both smile. They have a different relationship than Finstock has with the rest of the players.

"Hey, this is just the start of it for you." Scott tells Beck as Beck opens his locker.

"Scott!" Finstock shouts. Scott leaves and Beck gets ready.

* * *

Later, Allison is playing the rooftop mini-golf course when Beck comes up. She looks at him and says, "Any side effects?"

"Side effects from what?" He asks.

"Side effects from your amnesia. I'm talking about how you must've gotten amnesia because I know that you would've mentioned that you got into a fight today." Allison pauses. "Are you okay, Beck?"

"Yes." He pauses. "You ever wake up from a really good dream and try to get back to sleep? Or you got the flu and you promise yourself that you'd appreciate normal so much more if you could just get back to it?"

"Yeah."

"That's the way I feel. I just want things to go back to the way they were."

"With basketball?"

"With everything."

* * *

"You know, it's really too bad Beck is poor and he can't play because he is fine." Jade pauses. She and Cat were hanging out in Cat's room. "Hey, I think it's really good that you're fighting with Scott again."

"You do?"

"Yeah, every time you guys fight I get to hear new music."

Cat kicks her playfully and she laughs. Jade says, "Hey, did you buy the new Beyoncé?"

"No."

"You know, Cat, I know you're all Gwen Stefani, plaid skirt, I'm a badass, but we love you anyway, and you know why? Friday nights, when it is game time, there you are as one of us."

"P.S. Gwen Stefani is not a badass." Cat pauses. "You ever look past it, Jade?"

"Past what?"

"All of it; the high school, basketball, and just the whole popularity drama?"

"Yeah, I mean, I think about the future sometimes and it scares me. But then I think I'll go to college, I'll join the right sorority, I'll marry a rich guy...unless I get fat."

Cat nods, seemingly shocked by the shallowness.

* * *

"Look, it's only one game, Beck." Keith says as he and Beck stand in "Keith McCall's Car and Body Shop". "Even Jordan played lousy in his first pro game."

"Michael Jordan scored 16 points in his first pro game."

"Yeah, I know that. I just didn't think you did. All I'm saying is, you know, you've got to shake it off."

"What if I can't do it, Keith? I mean maybe I can't play at this level."

"You can."

"Well, maybe not. And plus, it's all of them. I don't fit into their world. I never will. It's stupid."

"Even Jordan got cut from his high school varsity team and he did okay." Keith paused as a thought of Karen slipped through his mind. "What did your mom say about it?"

"I haven't talked to her yet."

"Well, you should."

"Why?"

"Because she deserves it. I mean, she's going through this thing, too. You're not the only one." Keith looks inside Cat's car and whistles. "It's a rule of life...the prettier the girl, the messier the car, it's a real turnoff, huh?" Keith's not exaggerating. The car is truly disgusting. Beck reaches in and pulls out a sketchbook. Opening it, he finds a letter to Thud Magazine and a few sketches.

"Those are my sketches!" Cat shouts and walks up behind Beck and grabs the sketchbook.

"Um...I wasn't looking."

"This is personal, alright. I don't read your diary!"

"I don't have a diary."

"No? Dear Diary, my daddy doesn't love me." Cat mocked. "P.S., Stay out of my stuff!" She storms off.

* * *

Scott's lifting weights outside the house when Dan walks up to him. "What's this I hear about a fight?" He asks.

"It was nothing." Scott says.

Dan asks, "Did you win?"

"Dad, it was nothing!" He shouted.

"No, son, it was something, because if it was nothing, the principal wouldn't have called me at the dealership. Do you realize how fast a suspension or bad reputation can ruin your prospects?"

"Dad, he was hitting on my girlfriend! What do you want me to do?"

"Hitting on your girlfriend? Scott, if you're going to get in a fight, then gets in a fight over something important. Did you get hurt?"

"No."

"Okay, good." He starts to walk away but stops when Scott asks if he did. "Me? Why?

"He wasn't swinging at me, Dad, he was swinging at you."

* * *

"So, you gonna tell me about the fight or you just assume I know about it while I yell at you?" Karen, Allison, and Beck are sitting at a table in Beck's house. He glares at Allison.

"Is that the phone? I'll get it." The phone's clearly not ringing but Allison gets up anyway.

"I'm still here."

"Mom, he had it coming. You know he said..."

"No. When they called me today, I was certain they had the wrong boy. And then they told me they had two McCall/Oliver's and I could take my pick. Honestly, Beck, fighting in class? Fighting at all?"

"The guy was being a jerk."

"And this is suddenly a surprise to you? He hasn't been a jerk before?"

"No. He's always a jerk."

"So why go down to his level?" Karen pauses. "This wouldn't have anything to do with playing poorly, would it?"

"How would you know? You weren't even there!" Beck shouts angrily. Karen, shocked and saddened, gets up and leaves.

"I'm sorry, Mom...Mom! I'm s-"He gives up. He looks out the window to see Cat at the building, Thud Magazine. She doesn't enter and drops her sketchbook in the trash. Beck walks out and runs to the trash can. He reaches in and pulls the sketchbook out, then looks at Thud Magazine.

* * *

Beck walks outside the next morning and sits down with Karen on the bench. "How'd you sleep?" She asked.

"Not so good. I had this really bad dream where I was a jerk to my mom."

"Listen." They both say.

"Jinx." He says and playfully punches Karen's shoulder.

"Hey." She punches him back and he laughs.

"Sorry."

"No. I'm sorry. I should've told you the truth about why I couldn't be there. I- I really wanted to Beck, but the idea of walking into that gym..." Karen pauses. "That's where he told me he was going away to college without me. That's where everything changed." They're both quiet. "I don't regret one second of one day with you, okay? I don't. But that was a hard day in that gym. And it was basketball that he chose. And I'm sorry that you have to hear things like that, but I don't want to lie to you either."

"I'm sorry you had to live it." They hug.

* * *

Scott and Dan are outside walking. Scott is listening to Dan as he tells him something. "Look, I want to talk about what's happening with the team. I know you think I've been hard on you, but that's because I see the big picture here. Finstock's not going to bench this kid just because of one bad game."

"So what? Let him embarrass himself."

"No, it's more than that. Back when I played for Finstock, his word was law. He was always right even when he was wrong. So eventually, I called him in on it."

"And he benched you in the state championship."

"Yeah, so he claimed. He covered and acted like he benched me." Dan continued. "But you should know the truth. I refused to go back in that game. We were ahead in the fourth quarter, and Finstock wanted to stall. What did I tell you about playing with the lead?"

"Be aggressive."

"Exactly. Be aggressive. Plus, there were scouts who were there to see me. This guy was checking me. He was going to some big college back in Tinkham, so I did. I disobeyed Finstock and I scored on him.

"Nice." Scott and Dan come to a stop in front of their house and Dan helps Scott stretch his arms.

"Yeah, so Finstock called a time out and starts screaming about how it's his system that got us there and no one player was bigger than the team. So I said down and called his bluff."

"And they lost."

"Yeah, I felt bad for the guys. But he needed to know I'm the one who got us there. Not him and his system. Listen, Scott, I don't want you to back off this kid. No matter how poorly he plays, Finstock's just using him to get back at me. Eventually I'll deal with Finstock but for now, it's just you and me, okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay." Scott walks away.

* * *

Beck is walking in the library and Jagielski is behind him.

"Hey Beck." Jagielski falls into step behind him. "Tough game the other night."

"Yeah, it sure was." He's looking at Jake weird.

"It happens." There's a short pause till Jake speaks again. "So you read a lot, huh?"

"Yeah." He answers.

"Yeah, I got something for you. Listen, I know we haven't had really got a chance to talk much since you joined the team but I just kinda wanted to stay out of your way. Give you a chance to chill, you know." Jake pauses and then realizes he never introduced himself. "Oh, I'm Jake."

"Yeah, I know." Beck shakes his hand.

"There's a lot of talk about your one on one with Scott. Man, I wish I could've been there."

"Ah, it was no big deal."

"You know Scott, he's...he's a hell of player he really is. But he buys into all of this nonsense. You've got him scared; fear changes everything." Jake hands Beck a copy of the book Atlas Shrugged.

"Atlas Shrugged?"

"Yeah, you read it?"

"No."

"It's good." He responds. "Anyway, you're gonna be fine. Just remember...don't let him take it."

"I don't know what that means."

"Yeah, I know. But you will soon." Jake says and leaves as Beck looks after him then back at the book.

* * *

Everyone's back in Mr. Kelly's room. They're sitting at their desks as he teaches. "Okay, we're going to try out little Hemingway project again. But in order to avoid a bar fight," He looks at both Beck and Scott. "We're going to do it on paper. Now you don't have to put your names on these. Simply write one word, one single word, to describe what you want most in your life right now."

* * *

Beck is attempting to shoot the ball into the hoop when Scott walks over and grabs the ball. "It's like this." Scott shoots the ball in as Beck rolls his eyes. "You can't do it can you?" Scott pauses. "That's beautiful. I always wondered about it. We all do it, right?" He pauses again. "What happens when it's gone? But see, I've never seen anybody lose it; like really lose it...until now."

Scott shoots again then gives the ball to Beck. "Go ahead, man. Prove me wrong."

"I don't have to prove anything to you."

"That's pathetic, and it's too bad, really. I mean, I was looking forward to taking you down slowly, but now? Hell, what's the point? You already know it's over." Scott starts to walk away but stops and turns around. "I'd say see you at practice, but we both know you're not going to be there." He pauses. "Why humiliate yourself, right?"

As Scott walks away, Beck throws the ball and it hits Scott's car. "You missed again."

* * *

At the gym, the team is practicing as Finstock takes attendance. "Beck Oliver!" He pauses. "Beck Oliver!" There's no answer and Finstock shakes his head, disappointed.

* * *

Cat's picking up her car and Beck is behind the counter as Cat fills out the forms. "No practice today?" Cat asks. Beck doesn't answer; instead, he throws her sketchbook on the counter. "What, are you stalking me?"

"I thought someone should see them."

"Well, it's none of your business."

"You know what? You're right; it's none of my business. I wouldn't know anything about it."

"I know you don't." Cat speaks as she starts to leave.

"Look, just tell me why you didn't submit them. Your stuff is good." Beck says walking out from the counter.

"It's not good enough."

"Look, Cat, why not?"

Cat turns around, "I want to draw something that means something to someone. You know, I want to draw blind faith or a fading summer or...just a moment of clarity. It's like when you go and you see a really great band live or for the first time, you know, and nobody's saying it but everybody's thinking it - 'We have something to believe in again.' I want to draw that feeling. But, I can't. And if I can't be great at it then I don't want to ruin it. It's too important to me." She starts to leave.

"Yep, me too." Beck mumbles. Cat turns around and looks at him before getting in her car and starting it. "Hey, about your sketch up?"

"What about them? They don't mean anything to anybody, do they?" Cat pulls out and Beck looks after her.

* * *

Dan walks into Finstock's office and walks up to his desk.

"People who value their lives usually knock first." Finstock starts talking and looks up and sees Dan. "Oh, that explains it."

"It's like a time capsule in here."

"What can I do for you, Danny?"

"Well...you can let it go."

"That's definitely the pot calling the kettle back, isn't it?" Finstock laughs.

"If you got a problem with me, Finstock, don't take it out on André."

"What problem would that be, Danny?"

"Oh, I think you know; the state championship. Now you've gone and humiliated Karen's son in some feeble attempt to get even."

"Karen's son...that's a very convenient way of putting it...It might interest you to know that Karen's son has taken himself off the team. Does that make you happy, Danny? Seeing the demise of the kid you fathered and then abandoned."

"Hey, move Scott back to shooting guard and you might finally win that state championship." Dan starts to leave but stops in his tracks when Finstock speaks.

"You're just destroying kids' lives left and right, aren't you?"

"Well, you've made a career out of it."

* * *

There aren't any students in Mr. Kelly's classroom anymore and Mr. Kelly is sitting at his desk, going through a stack of small papers the kids wrote there word on. One of them says the word "truth." Then another one says, "Revenge.", along with another one that says "answers."

* * *

Beck is sitting on the picnic table at the river court as Finstock pulls up, gets out of his car, and walks over to Beck. "We missed you at practice."

"I can't do it."

"You want to know something?" Finstock takes a seat beside him. "I have had 35 winning seasons. Do you know what keeps me up at night? College jobs I never took. I could've been having a way of doing that."

"Yeah." Beck nods.

"We got a game tomorrow night. You're on my team until rip-off. The rest is up to you." Beck nods. "Look, son, there's no shame in being afraid. Hell, we're all afraid. What you've got to do is figure out what you're afraid of. Because when you put a face on it, you can beat it. Or better yet, you can use it." Finstock pauses. "Think about it."

Finstock leaves and Beck is clearly thinking about it.

* * *

Cat's lying on her bed reading a magazine as Scott paints her toenails. "You've got some ugly toes, girl."

"No I don't."

"Yeah, you do. They're practically fingers."

"Well, then just focus on the middle one."

"Aw, come on." Scott lies down next to her. "I was just joking. I love your toes." Scott pauses. "So I'm thinking about quitting the team."

"Right." Cat sarcastically says.

"No, I'm serious. I don't even like it anymore. Finstock can't stand me. It's never good enough for my dad."

Cat's getting excited; she likes this. She's actually smiling. "I think you should. Why not, right? I mean, you can quit the team and I'll quit cheerleading and then...we can just walk away from it. Scott let's do it!"

* * *

Allison and Beck are walking down the street when Allison brings up a subject. "Did you ever figure out your porn name?"

"What are you talking about?" Beck raises his eyebrow.

"Your porn name; Um, you know, you take the name of your first pet and your mother's maiden name and you put them together. What was the name of your first pet?"

"You know that. I had a dog named Rocket."

"Oh, Rocket! Ah! I loved Rocket!" Allison paused. "So your mother's maiden name is Oliver. Rocket Oliver," Allison laughed. "Nice."

"What's yours?"

"Uh, oh, I had a bunny, named Bunny."

"You had a bunny named Bunny?"

"Yes, I did. And my mother's maiden name is Beaugard. So...nice."

"Bunny Beaugard." Beck says and Allison repeats him.

"Bunny Beaugard."

"Dawson's Freak; starring Rocket Oliver and Bunny Beaugard."

"Nice." Beck says.

Allison shouts, "Shut up!" Beck starts to walk away but she stops him. "Hey, um, this game tonight. You're not playing anymore?"

"No." Beck paused. "You know I've never walked away from anything before, Allison?"

"Yeah, you haven't."

"But I can't do it. And even worse, I don't know why I can't do it. You know, it's like, no matter how confusing or screwed up life got, the game always made sense. It was mine, you know. And in a lot of ways, it's who I am. But I can't be that person in their gym, or in their uniforms, or...in their world."

"I hear you, Beck, but I know you, and I know that no matter what happens you're still going to be the same guy you always were. No uniform, a...whatever is gonna ruin that, you know?" Allison paused. "Call me later. We'll go get some pizza."

* * *

Beck flips through Cat's sketchbook at him. He stops on a sketch with a bunch of similarly dressed people with one exception. Over it, it says, "They are not you." Karen walks in with a lot of laundry.

"Hey." Beck looks up once he hears her.

"I took the night off. I thought I'd take in a basketball game."

"Sorry mom."

"No, Beck, I'm sorry. I've always loved the game, even in the junior leagues." Karen laughs before continuing. "I remember when they issued you your first jersey, and I couldn't get you out of that. You wore that thing for weeks. Then you decided to quit playing. Do you remember why?"

Beck looks upset but doesn't answer. "Beck?"

"I didn't want to see his face."

"Dan."

"I didn't want to be like him. And I was afraid that I'd become him if I played." Beck paused. "In the gym, I felt like he had a piece of me. I never felt like that on the playground."

"Well, I'd say he's taken enough from us. I took the night off to watch my son play again the way that he used to when he loved the game more than anything." Karen sets Beck's laundry down and starts to leave.

"Mom?" Karen pokes her head back in. "Thank you."

"It's hard to fight the things that we're afraid of. Sometimes we just need a little help." Karen leaves and Beck looks back down at the sketches.

* * *

A man is closing up at Thud Magazine when Beck runs over. "Hey! Hold on!" He reaches the man and taps him on the shoulder. "Here, could you take a look at these? You won't be disappointed."

"Sure. Okay." The man takes the sketches and Beck runs off. Allison is working behind the counter when she sees Beck run past. Her lips form a small smile.

* * *

Scott's about the leave the house and Dan's following behind him. "It's time to focus now, Scott. Put everything out of you reminds that bothers you." His voice starts to get echo-y. "I don't want you to think about Finstock. I don't want you think about your teammates. Let them think about you, son. The other team's thinking about you and they're scared. I'll see you at the game."

Scott, looking upset, starts to leave.

* * *

The cheerleaders are already warming up when Cat walks in. She sits next to Jade. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show." Jade said.

"It's game night. Where else would I be?"

* * *

In the hallway by the locker room, Dan walks quickly, trying to stop Beck. "Uh, son!" Beck turns around surprised. Dan's surprised too considering he didn't know it was Beck, not Scott.

"Give this to my boy, would you?" Dan hands Beck Scott's gym bag and leaves. Another voice spins Beck around. He looks to see Jake.

"Don't let him take it; your talent." Jake paused. "It's all yours." Jake takes the bag from Beck, saving him the embarrassment. Beck looks back in Dan's direction, upset.

* * *

Karen and Keith walk into the gym and Karen sees Dan in the audience. Cat and Jade are cheering with excitement.

* * *

Cat's artwork is being looked at by the Thud Magazine guy.

* * *

The guys are about to file out. "Don't choke." Scott silently tells Beck as he stands next to him. The team runs out and Beck turns to Cat.

"Cat!" He shouts, catching her attentions. She looks at him. "Your art matters. It's what got me here in the first place." As he says that, her lips split into a small smile.

All the team's hands are placed on top of each other as a smiling Finstock looks on. "Let's go, let's go! Cyclones on three! One, two, three!"

"Cyclones!" The team shouts before spreading out on the court. However, Beck stayed behind. Finstock looked at him.

"You're gonna be okay."

"Yeah, I am." Beck sees Dan in the bleachers. They look at each other and Beck turns around to join his teammates.

_"Do not let your fire go out, spark by the irreplaceable spark in the hopeless swaps of the not quite, the not yet, and the not at all. Do not let the hero in your soul perish in lonely frustration for the life you deserved and have never been able to reach. The world you desire can be won. It exists. It is real. It is possible. It is yours." - Lucas Scott_


	3. Are You True?

**A/N: {_? _} means who is with who. Also, Isaac Lahey is Jake Jagielski. **

_Are You True _

**{GYM}**

After a successful basketball game, Beck walks into the gym, dressed into normal clothes. Beck was definitely better than the first time he played. With his bag filled with his basketball stuff, he walks to Keith and Karen. Keith gives him a high five, saying, "You rock."

"Thanks Uncle Keith." Beck gives his mom a hug.

Keith continues, "For a kid that was about to quit, that was something to see."

"Yeah, but I picked a foul too early and I was too slow getting back on "D." Beck spoke.

"You were great." Karen congratulates him, squeezing his arm a little.

"Thanks guys." Beck says and he starts to walk away. "See you soon?"

"Not too late." He hears Karen shout followed by a, "You did well, Beck." from Uncle Keith.

"You did pretty well too." Keith says, putting his arm around Karen as they start to walk away. Suddenly, a woman, possibly middle aged with blonde hair, walks up to her.

"Karen? Hi! Keith, hi." She greets them. "I guess congratulations are in order."

"Thank you, Shari."

"Um, I don't want to keep you. I just wanted to let you know that as the mother of a varsity player, you're eligible to join boosters. Not that you need to. It's not required or anything and I know you're really busy with that little Café of yours."

"Right." Karen had a hint of doubt in her voice. "When do you meet?"

"Um, well, it varies...usually Wednesdays."

"At?"

"Uh, 6:00-ish." She says as Karen nods. "So, it's really good to see you. Go Ravens." Keith hisses as she walks away and Karen knits her eyebrows, almost letting out a subtle laugh.

Dan is sitting alone on the bench when Scott walks up to him. With a disappointing nod, Dan starts to stand up. "I thought this was _your _team." He walks away and Scott rolls his eyes, looking after Dan.

* * *

**{Beck/Jade}**

Beck steps into the car and puts his bag down. Jade pops up from the back seat, in a leopard bra. "Hey, you."

"Oh," Beck jumps a little. "I think you got the wrong car."

"Nah. Don't mind me. I just have to get out of this uniform." Jade responds. "So, uh, anyway, I'm Jade, but you probably knew that. Can I tell you that that last shot was awesome? How'd you feel? Good, huh? You know it did." Jade slips her bra onto Beck's shoulder. He looks very uncomfortable. Jade suddenly jumps down, gasping. Coach knocks on the window and Beck slips the bra off his shoulder as he opens the window.

"That game wasn't horrible."

"Thanks, coach." Beck says.

"Well, don't turn pro yet. You drag your scrawny butt to the weight room twice a day starting now."

"You got it." He responds.

"Oh, uh..." Coach Finstock is about to walk away, but stops to say something. "By the way, there's a half-naked girl in the back seat of your car. I just thought you'd like to know." Finstock tips his hat and walks off. Jade comes back up.

"Grouchy." Jade says while Beck laughs. "So anyway...you're in it now, aren't you? When the last shot went through, did you feel it change?"

"Feel what change?" Beck asked.

"Everything. I mean, how many moments in life can you point to and say, "That's when it all changed?" You just had one, but don't worry, baby." Jade leans on his shoulder and whispers, "The popularity thing is not so bad."

* * *

**{Cat/Scott}**

Cat and Scott are sitting on her bed. She is trying to get him to kiss her, but he looks upset. "Unbelievable." Scott talks about Beck. "The guy scores 12 measly points and they act like he's Iverson. You know many games I've scored more than that in? All but two and one of them, I had mono."

"Well, you don't have mono now, do you?" Cat kisses his ear. "Care to prove it?"

"My dad's gonna hammer me." Scott looks around and notices something. "Something's changed."

Cat backs off, "With your dad?"

"No, with your room. Something's different."

"It's my walls." Cat responds. "I took my sketches down."

* * *

**{Allison/Beck}**

Allison is sitting on a stool by the counter, looking at her watch. She gets up and switches the Open sign on the door of Karen's Café to a Close sign and walks back to the counter. Beck walks in and Allison turns around, wondering the results of the game. Beck's solemn expression quickly changes to a smile. "12 points, 8 assists, and I made the game winning shot."

"Good!" Allison jumps on Beck and they hug for a moment. She laughs and continues. "That is great, right?"

"Yeah, it's all right."

"Ugh, I can't believe I had to work!" Allison shouts. "Tell me about it."

"Actually, the beginning wasn't so great. I ran into you-know-who."

"Dan? Oh, I'm sorry." She apologizes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Actually, I was thinking about check out the burning boat."

"Ooh."

"You want to come?" Beck asks.

Allison, teasing him, says, "Well, I suppose I could be seen with you." She walks over to the counter's phone, followed by Beck who leans on the counter. "Let me just call home and tell them not to wait up." She dials the number and Allison's mom answers. "Hey, mom, it's Allison. Allison Argent, your daughter." Allison makes a sign of drinking with her thumb and pinkie finger. "Listen, I'm gonna go out after work, and I'll be home. Okay? Alright, bye." She hangs up.

"Was your mom drinking?"

"No. I got the machine." She says sarcastically.

* * *

**{Karen/Keith} **

"You don't have to join the boosters." Karen mocks Shari as she and Keith sit in her car, eating. "And did you get that dig about my "little café"?" Karen asked.

"What do you care? It's not like you're going to join boosters, anyway." Keith asked.

Karen answers, "That's not the point and that thing about cheerleading? It's like they're still in high school. I mean, really, let it go."

"Well, that's good advice." Keith says. "Maybe you should take it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Karen asked.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, you still own your cheerleading sweater. All I'm saying is memory lane is a two way street."

"Yeah? So is "You don't know what the hell you're talking about" boulevard. This is not about high school for me, Keith. Trust me."

"Whatever you say."

* * *

**{Cat's Room}**

Music is blaring as Cat works on another sketch. The phone rings and the answering machine automatically picks up after two rings. "Hey, it's Cat. You know what to do." After that, she pressed the play button.

"Hey, this message is for Cat. It's Jeff Nelson calling from THUD magazine. Your friend dropped off your sketches and, he was right; they're terrific. Give me a call when you get a chance. We'd love to talk to you about, you know, maybe doing a comic strip for the magazine. Nice work, Cat. Nice work." After the voicemail, she presses the delete button.

"Message deleted." An electronic voice announces.

* * *

**{Burning Boat}**

_"Come on, come all, to the Los Angeles annual Burning Boat festival. Burn your bad karma, bad luck, or bad choices and start again. We'll be collecting items all week. Nothing is too big, too small, too tragic, or too trivial..." _Allison and Beck hear the announcer shout as they walk.

"Nice game, Beck." A random boy congratulates him as he walks past.

"You are just blowing up."

"Well, yeah, man. I'm a big star now." Beck teases. "You better hope I keep you around."

"You know, I'm gonna try not to lose sleep over that, thanks. So, last night, I'm watching Scandinavian week on the history channel, and I-"Allison says, but is interrupted by Beck.

"Why?"

"Well, because...blonde Viking guys are hot." She laughs. "Anyway, this whole burning boat thing is a total rip-off of a Viking funeral. Did you know that?"

"You know, you're the bomb?" A student named, Brandon, walks up and compliments Beck.

"Thanks."

"Check it out." Brandon hands Allison a paper.

She laughs, "B+! Brandon, all right! You did it!"

"Yeah, I just threw all my bad grades into the pot. I'm not going back there."

"I know you're not."

"I've had, I don't know how many tutors, and this girl is a miracle worker."

"No, this is all you, man." Allison hands back the paper. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Allison. See you." Brandon walks away and she cheers silently.

"Yes! I knew he could do it! Yes!"

"Nice work, Ally."

"Thank you. So, what bad mojo are you burning this year?" Allison asks. Beck pulls out a picture of Dan and throws it into the boat.

"So, we're going to watch this together, right?"

"Maybe, I have to, uh, check my schedule. You know, the word around town is that I'm, um..." Allison clears her throat. "...the bomb. Oh!" Allison walks away.

"Wow." Beck laughs and follows her.

* * *

**{School - Next Day}**

Beck is looking for something in his locker and Allison is standing beside him when girl walks by. "Great day, Beck." The girl congratulates him. Allison laughs a little and starts to say something.

"Alright, I'm going to the tutoring center so I can feel superior." Beck laughs as Allison begins to walk away, but then stops and turns around.

"Oh, listen," Allison says. "They're playing "Attack of the 50-foot Woman" at the Crescent tomorrow. Do you want to go?"

"Yeah." Beck answers. "Count me in."

"Alright."

"I'll call you later."

"Bye!" When Allison is out of ear-shot, Cat walks up madly and slams his locker shut.

"Who do you think you are?!" Cat shouts.

Beck answers, "Someone you're pissed at."

"You submitted my sketches to THUD magazine."

"And they liked them," Beck asked. "Didn't they?"

"If I wanted your help, I would ask for it." She says as Jade walks up and greets Cat.

"Hey, girl." She starts to talk to Beck. "Hey, you didn't happen to find my, um..." Beck hands Jade her leopard bra. "Thank you, gorgeous." She walks away. Cat follows her after shaking her head at Beck.

"You're welcome!" Beck shouts. Cat catches up with Jade outside and they continue walking.

"What you got there?" Cat asks.

"What?"

"You know what! The Jade West leopard bra...dude, that thing's like a welcome mat. Anyway, I heard you were naked in his car."

"No. I was partially naked. At one point, I had mittens on because it was cold. Oh, did you see my..." Jade is interrupted by Cat.

"Okay, focus. You're a slut in mittens, you're in his car. Then what happens?"

"Well, then nothing. He was really sweet. He drove me home, said "Good night," waited until I got inside."

"Maybe he's gay."

"No, I think he's just nice. Anyway, it's gonna be so great when he sleeps with me." She says and Cat laughs.

* * *

**{Locker Room}**

Beck is showering when someone grabs his towel and Beck turns off the water. He turns around and finds no towel. He goes to his locker and finds it open with all of his stuff gone. Beck walks out of the locker room with two basketballs covering him. Coach Sikowitz walks past, looking at some papers attached to a clip board.

"I was just getting used to low-waist jeans." Finstock says and notices that Beck isn't following him. He turns and looks at Beck. "Let's go, ball boy." Beck shakes his head with an expression on his face that says, "Why me?"

* * *

**{Automobile Repair Shop}**

Keith and Beck are fixing the bottom of a car. "How's things been since the game?" Keith asks. Beck chuckles a little and sighs before responding.

"Different. People I've never talk to say "Hello" to me like they've always known me. The teachers smile more and cheerleaders strip in your car."

"That' sounds like it, but not really.

"No?"

"No, the team's hazing me a little bit." He responds.

"Well, believe it or not, I wouldn't take it too personally. See, we, uh, we did that when I played. Unless it gets completely out of hand, just roll with it. Show them what you're made of."

**{School Gym}**

The team is practicing and Beck throws shot and gets it. Someone passes the ball back to him. "Scott!" Finstock calls him over. Scott walks over to him.

"I'm tinkering with the offense. You'll be playing smaller forward."

"Forget it," Scott responds. "I'm the shooting guard."

"That's funny. I thought I was the coach. As a matter of fact, you can call me that and I'll call you small forward. Scott McCall, small forward. Has a nice ring to it." Scott is upset and he looks over to Beck who gets another shot in.

**{Scott's House}**

Dan is sitting on the couch when Scott walks in and stops at the door. "I hear Finstock gave your spot to Beck. Do you even care it's slipping away?" He sighs. "All the work we've put into it, all the plans we've made."

"All the plans you've made." Scott walks towards him. "All the work I've done."

"Fine, quit the time. Hell, quit school for that matter. I'll tell you what; I'll give you a job working at the dealership. You can spend the rest of your life haggling over free floor mats with morons with bad credit. How does that sound? That's where you're headed, and that's if I give you the job!" Dan sighs. "I just want more for you, Scott. More than a 9-5 and the feeling you could've had a better life. I want you to be happy. I do, but you need to tell me if you still want to do this. Do you?" He asks, walking towards a nodding Scott. "Okay, but happiness doesn't come cheap. Hell, if it did, we'd all be smiling."

**{Scott's Kitchen - Day}**

"Finstock's using you to get back at me, and I apologize, Scott, because it's not your fault."

"What do you want me to do, dad?" Scott asks. "It's his team."

"No, it's not. He didn't understand when I was playing for him. He doesn't get it now. This is your team, not him. What position do you want to play?"

"I think I'm stronger at shooting guard."

"I agree. So, if this new kid's taken your position, he's no longer your teammate, is he? He's your opponent. And how do we defeat an opponent? Identify his weaknesses and attack them.

**{Locker room}**

"Look, you guys are the ones I feel sorry for me. Me? I'm going to my minutes." Scott is talking to the whole team, excluding Beck. "But you guys have been busting your tails since the junior leagues. Now you finally get your shot and Finstock gives the starting spot to this guy? It's not right. If you ask me, he shouldn't even be on the team."

"So then, what are we going to do?" Tim asks.

"We're going to make him earn it. We're gonna at least make him suffer like we did." Beck walks in, heads over to his locker and finds it unlocked. He opens it up and his clothes are dripping wet. The guys laugh at him and exit the locker room.

"It's only going to get worse, man." He says before following the guys. Isaac **(A/N: Isaac Lahey is Jake Jageilksi)** stays behind and opens up his locker.

"So, the hazing begins...right on schedule." Isaac sniffs. "Can you smell the desperation?" He hands Beck a dry uniform. "We all went through it; just hang in there."

**{School Gym}**

"So," Tim starts. "What happens if we haze this guy and he doesn't go away?"

"He will with what I've got planned."

"But, what if he doesn't?"

"If he doesn't, I got a backup plan."

**{Tutoring Center}**

Allison is looking through some files when Scott walks in. He greets her, "Hey."

"Can I help you?"

"I hope so; you're my tutor." He speaks.

"Right," She says sarcastically. "I don't think so."

"You're Allison Argent, right?" She looks over his blue sheet of paper and hands it back to him.

"I'm sorry. I'm best friends with Beck."

"Well, then I'm sorry, too."

"Forget it." She responds. "I'll find you someone else."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, look, there is nobody else. I'd be find with it if there was."

"If there were." She corrects him.

"See? You're helping me already."

"Look, I can't help you and on top of that, I won't help you. Okay?" She walks out of the room.

**{Thud Magazine}**

Jeff Nelson is sitting behind his desk, skimming through Cat's sketches while she anxiously awaits his response. "Interesting." He comments. "Where have you studied?"

"I've studied mostly in my bedroom."

"Huh."

"Is that a bad thing?" Cat asks.

"No, just surprising for someone with your talent. Well, your stuff is great. I do have a few concerns, though. You're younger than I expected, and we have firm deadlines to make a press run."

"Give me a deadline, I'll meet it.

"Alright, then how about a test strip? Uh, use your high school characters, but, give them a twist."

"Give them a twist?"

"With the way your portray high school, the girls are so tragic. Don't get me wrong, I like it, but the magazine wants wish fulfillment. You know, pretty, popular, like a..."

"Like a cheerleader?" Cat finishes, asking.

"That's perfect!" He almost yells. "Cheerleaders are always happy."

**{Classroom}**

"Identity - this was a common theme in the work of E. E. Cummings. While it's true, he was most known as a..." The teacher's voice drifts off into the background, indistinct. Jade is playing with a cootie-catcher. She whispers to Beck, who is sitting right beside her.

"Beck, what's your favorite color?"

"Black."

"B-L-A-C-K." Jade spells

"When Cummings died in 1962, he was enormously popular, especially with young readers."

"What's your favorite number?" Beck holds up three fingers and Jade counts three on the catcher. "Okay, what's your favorite sexual position?" He gives her a confused and uncomfortable look. "I'll use mine." She counts the letters on the catcher and opens it up. "So, you like me."

The teacher takes the catcher as he continues. "...mostly because he dealt with sex and war. Okay, folks, listen up, I want everyone to bring in something by Cummings; poem, essay, whatever to the next class. Okay, thank you for your work."

Scott gets his paper back with a big, circled F.

**{Tutoring Center}**

Allison is putting away her books. She grabs her side-bag and heads to the door, but Scott walks in. He sighs. "Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I'm gonna be fine."

"Good." She answers.

"I mean," He holds up his paper. "F is for fine, right?" He walks out the door and Allison stands there with a disappointed look on her face.

**{Massage Clinic}**

Jade is getting a wax while Cat is beside her on a chair, reading a magazine. Jade says, "You know she'll never go for it."

"So, how's your Beck quest going?" Cat asks, looking up from the magazine.

"Fine. Ow!" She grunts, feeling a little pain. "Hand." She reaches for Cat's hand and she meets her there.

"Let me ask you something. Why are you being so persistent with this one? You normally would have moved on by now."

"Why? Are you jealous?"

"No."

"Do you like him?"

"No. See, there's this guy named Scott, who's also called my boyfriend."

"Yeah - OW - ooh. Well, maybe I want a boyfriend, too. Someone reliable for once, steadies without all the drama, anger, and pettiness you and Scott have." Jade laughs. Cat pulls off a wax strips and Jade screams. "Ow!" She looks at her as they both laugh.

**{Karen's Café}**

It's just a regular day in the café when Keith walks up to the counter. "Isn't Allison working today?"

"She's making a delivery." Karen informs him.

"Doesn't that girl ever go home?"

Karen laughs, "Allison comes from a big family. When Beck met her, I think they were eight or nine. But she saw it was just me and Beck, and she said "Yeah, I come from a big family. I think you guys need me more." Did he tell you about his troubles with the team?"

"Yeah, I told him not to take it so personally."

"Speaking of taking things personally, I was thinking about my brush with Shari and the boosters." Karen brings up the other mothers to the boys on the team. "I think I may have overreacted."

"I think I know you can find out." Keith said, smiling deviously a little.

**{Booster Meeting}**

Shari is talking to the booster members when Karen walks in. All heads turn to her. "Okay, the last item on the agenda is fundraising. So, we will have our booth at Burning Boat and..." Shari notices her. "Karen, hi."

"You start at six, right?" Karen asks, suspicious.

"No, we start at five sharp." Shari says, with Karen realizing what she had done. "You must have misunderstood me."

"Sure." Karen responded, sarcastically.

Everybody, this is Karen, Beck Oliver's mother."

"Oh, so," A woman speaks up. "So you're Dan's ex?"

"Actually, we were never married."

"Oh."

Karen clears her throat. "I just thought I'd come down here and introduce myself to all of you and say "Hello."

"Is Beck on the team for good?" Another woman asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, it just seems strange that a new boy on the squad becomes a starter ahead of boys who have been Cyclones for years."

"Um, now then, as I was saying I think that Burning Boat..."

"It's because he's good." Karen interrupts, angry. "Coach Finstock thinks he deserves to, and maybe you want to tell your sons that so next time they steal his wallet, or ruin his clothes, or whatever else they have planned for him."

"Excuse me?"

"He's a kid who's doing his best."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Shari shouts. "You walk in here -late, I might add- and start making accusations about our boys? Our boys are the good ones."

"Exactly what does that mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

"You know, Shari, I came down here wanting to give you the benefit of the doubt, but clearly you're still the same petty little bitch you were in high school." She walks out.

**{River-court}**

Beck pulls up in his car, gets out and sees that the court is trashed. Garbage is littered everywhere and the next is ruined along with the words "You Suck!" written on it. Beck is clearly pissed off. He gets up on a ladder, trying to scrub the words off the backboard when Cat drives up and gets out of her car.

"Hey." She greets, getting out of the car and walking to him. "I heard about this. I hoped it wasn't true."

Beck asks, "What do you want, Cat?"

"I just want to tell you that I'm not doing the comic strip."

"That's a mistake."

"Yeah, well maybe some people aren't ready to expose themselves to the world like you and your basketball."

"Maybe you are ready, but you're just scared." He says, climbing down the ladder. "Well, did you at least meet with them?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I mean, the editor loved my stuff. He just wanted me to change it into something totally different. It's really not that big of a deal. Guess I just...I just want to say thanks."

"Wow. Did Cat Valentine just say "thank you"?"

"Look, if Scott did this, I'm sorry."

"Why do you stay with him, anyway?"

While she walks to her car, she says, "Because sometimes it's good and sometimes there's no one else."

"Hey, Cat, that editor is wrong." She turns to him and smiles before continuing to walk over to her car.

**{Karen's Café}**

The cell phone rings and Allison picks it up. She speaks into the phone, "This is Karen's Café."

"I'm calling for Allison Argent."

"Hey, it's Scott McCall. Um, I really need your help."

"I'm sorry, this isn't her." Allison hangs up and Karen approaches her.

"What was that?"

"Uh, wrong number."

"You just said this was her. What, did you forget your own name?" As Karen continues, Allison laughs. "What's up?"

"This guy wants me to tutor him, and I said "No" because he's kind of a bad guy."

"Do you know him?"

"Not really; I just know _of _him." Allison spoke.

"Is he dangerous?"

"No." Allison looks back at Karen and sees that she has this kind of look in her eye. "What? You've got that look."

"What look?"

"You've got the look that my mom always gets when she wants to throw her cents in. What?"

"Well, Allison, I think you have pretty good instincts so I'm not trying to tell you what to do, but just play devil's advocate, if this boy came for tutoring, maybe his trying to change." As she continues, Allison sighs. "There might be something in there worth saving."

Karen puts two penny's onto the table and walks into the backroom while Allison's thinking about what she should do.

Beck is sitting in the car at the automobile shop as Keith fixes it with the top up. Keith starts to speak after Beck finishes telling him about the team, "Well, Beck, I owe you an apology."

"Apology for what?"

"I told you not to take things personally, but they're making it personal. Alright, let's give her a try." Beck turns the key and the engine sputters along with a knock on the door.

"Sorry, we're closed." Keith shouted towards the door. Jake walks into the room and over to the car just as Beck steps out of it.

"Hi, I'm Isaac."

"Oh. Hi, Isaac. I'm Keith."

"How are you doing?" Isaac asked.

"I got some paper work to do." Keith starts to walk away. "I'll see you."

"I hear about the court." Isaac started talking to Beck.

"You hear about it or you were there?" Beck starts to turn his attention to something else and Isaac continues.

"Hey, I don't buy into that mob rule nonsense, alright. I play defense and live my life. That's it."

"Yeah, what about the rest of the team?"

"Look, Beck, the guys on the team...they're in a tough spot because of the suspension. Most of these guys are younger and they're not going to stand up to Scott. It's not right, but that's the way it is.

"Yeah, well, the way it is doesn't work for me, and it doesn't work for my friends."

"Yeah, I know, but that's...that's kind of why I came here. This thing could get really messy if someone doesn't take the high road. And, I know this is not my place to ask, but I was just hoping that you could rise above it."

"I don't think I can do that." Beck responds, looking at Isaac.

"Okay. Just know that if you do, team's gonna come around. They're gonna see that you're a good guy and a hell of a player."

"What if I can't?" Beck asked.

"Well, then I got you back."

Later at night, Allison and Beck are walking side-by-side at the docks. "They trashed the court?" Allison asked with disbelief and shock.

"Yep."

"What else did they do?"

Beck sighs, "They broke into my locker and soaked my stuff. I don't know, Allison, I don't know how much longer I can put up with this."

"Do you think they're gonna let up anytime soon?" She asked.

"No chance." Beck laughed. "And you wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Scott controls the team and there's no way in hell he is gonna back off." He notices she has her thinking face on. "What are you think about?" They stop and face each other.

"This weird think happened at the tutoring center. Never mind, it's not important."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, um, are we still going to the movie tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, it sounds like fun."

"Okay, cool. Beck, how far do you think he's really gonna go. Scott?"

"I don't know." Beck sighs. "As far as he wants to go until somebody stops him.

Cat is standing in the school hallway the next day. She grabs a sketch of hers that somebody left sticking out of her locker. It's the "They are Not You" poster. Cat looks around to see if the person is still there, but no such luck.

Allison is working on her studies when she looks back at Scott and again at her desk, thinking hard.

Beck is sweeping up the garbage at the river court. He takes a piece of cardboard and carries all the garbage can.

Scott overlooks Beck at the school gym with jealousy as he gets yet another shot in the net and Finstock congratulates him.

Allison paces outside the movie theater, checking her watch. She paces out of sight of the alley where Beck is walking up the street to the theater. A van pulls up behind him and two teammates run up behind Beck as he turns toward the van. They grab him, force him into the van and drive on. Nathan drives up the van up to a stream and two guys force Beck out of the car, pulling a bag off his head in the meantime.

Beck struggles to get free, but they push him into the stream. Scott walks up as Beck stands, very angry and frees his hands.

"Well, well." Scott snickers. "The gang's all here. I told you it was gonna get worse. Now, see, normally this is when you become part of the team. We'd have a keg, tell some war stories...but you had to know that wasn't going to happen, right? Look, these guys made a choice to back me, but we're going to be nice and we're going to let you walk away. Just quit the team, man. Otherwise, it's going to get ugly." He turns to the team. "Let's get out of here."

"Bye, Beck." Tim mocks. The guys all go back into the van and drive off, leaving a very angry Beck standing there.

Beck gets back to his house and walks down the hall to his room where Karen is sitting. She looks up at him to see that Beck looks _terrible. _Karen asks, "Hey, where you been?"

"Nowhere."

"What happened to you?"

"I had a little run-in with the team."

"Beck, I'm sorry this is so hard for you. I wish there was a way that I could help, but I don't think there is."

"There's not."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I called some woman a bitch the other day." Beck laughs. "I'm proud of you, you know that? Sometimes I wonder where you get all your strength."

"I get that from you." Beck responds.

"Oh, I don't know about that." Karen says. "I haven't been on my best behavior lately."

"Well, they don't make it easy, do they?"

"No, they don't. That doesn't mean we have to sink to their level."

"Take the high road, huh?" Beck responds. "Yeah, that sounds familiar. But, mom, I tried that and I want to make you proud I do. But there comes a certain point when you have to fight back and I'm at that point."

The team is in the middle of a practice game and there is indistinct talking. Beck keeps shouting, "Ball! Ball! Over here! Ball!" Tim won't pass Beck the ball, so he runs up and takes it from him and makes the shot. Tim slams him, so Beck slams back.

"What the hell was that?" Tim shouts, going towards Beck just as Coach Finstock blows the whistle. Isaac keeps them apart as Coach Durham approaches.

"Here, second team!"

"But he stole the ball from his own team!" Tim exclaimed.

"Don't no buts!" Coach Finstock shouts at him. "That guy has hit seven in a row and you won't pass him to ball." He tells Beck, "And you! This is a team game. If you guys don't get your heads out of you butts, I might be forced to suspend my second team this season. Go home!" Finstock walks away.

Isaac walks over to Beck and says, "So much for the high road, huh?" Beck laughs.

Beck walks up the school steps to Allison who is finishing her homework. She puts it down and stands up. He greets her with a smile, "Hey!"

"Hey."

"I tried to call you about last night..."

Allison interrupts him. "No, it's okay. You're mom told me what happened. Are you alright? I was really worried about you."

"Yeah, I know and I'm sorry."

"Beck, I just want things to get better for you."

"Trust me, so do I."

"They're not going to stop, are they?" Allison asked.

"Well, not without a fight?" Allison is about to cry when Beck hugs her. "Hey, hey, hey, I'll find a way to get past this. Don't worry about it." They hug for a moment and then Allison pulls away and grabs her books.

"You know what? Um, I need to do something. I will see you tomorrow for Burning Boat, okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay." Allison begins walking down the steps but turns around. "Uh, sorry. I'm sorry too."

"What for?"

"I'll see you tomorrow." She responds and turns and walks away.

After a lot of thinking, Allison walks up to the start of the pathway of Scott's house, sighs, and walks up to the door to knock. Scott answers.

"Hey." Scott greets her.

"Hey. I looked over your English exam, and if you really want to learn, I can help you."

"That's great, alright."

"I just..." Allison pauses. "I have to conditions. One, Beck does not find out, okay?"

"Aright, fine."

"And number two, you leave him alone."

"Well, I don't really have much of a choice, do I?" He asks.

"Okay, um...meet me tomorrow, 7a.m. at the market street dock."

"Well, what about the tutoring center?"

"No way, the dock, take it or leave it."

"Okay. 7:00 then."

"Okay." Allison starts to walk away as Scott smiles and closes the door.

Allison is already at the Market Street Dock and already has her books out, studying, when Scott walks up.

"I got breakfast of champions. Want some?"

"You're late." Allison comments.

Scott sighs and takes off his back pack, sits down and opens up a Cracker Jack box, taking out a small package. "Ugh, please let this be a cheat sheet." He takes a tacky bracelet out of the package.

"It's for you."

"Stop it." She orders him.

"Come on." He responds as she sighs. He puts the bracelet on her. "Don't say I never gave you anything."

"Do you see this book?" She shows the book. "This book is me. I am math."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean that you can work your whole "I'm Scott McCall, Mr. Big shot, scoring my touchdowns" on somebody else, because I don't..."

Scott interrupts her, "I don't even play football."

"Whatever. Look, the point is at the end of the day, all your bluster and bull crap doesn't mean anything to math because math doesn't care, and neither do I."

"Well, does English care, because I really suck at that, too?"

"Please don't waste my time. I am already taking a huge chance on you because my instincts are screaming that you're full of cr..." Allison is cut off by Scott sighing. "Let's just get started, okay?" She hands him the book. "Turn to page 81.

Cat is at Thud Magazine Studios and slides an overhead print of her comic strip onto the table and Jeff Nelson looks up at her. "Hey." He greets her and Cat gives big speech about who she is.

"This is who I am. This is how I am. And 95% of the time there isn't a moral, or a victory, or a silver lining. Take it or leave it."

"And if we leave it?"

"If you leave it then you'll miss that other 5%. It's your mistake." Cat walks away.

It's nighttime and everyone is at the Burning Boat festival. Finstock is addressing the crowd into the microphone he speaks, "Good evening. Usually the master of ceremonies at this deal is Red Legner. But, uh, well...Red died, so what are you gonna do? Now, every year we have a Burning Boat, and every year people find things to toss into it. I guess if everything was perfect, we wouldn't be human." His voice becomes indistinct. Karen and Beck walk up to the boat and Karen tosses her old cheerleading uniform into the fire.

"Well, time to let the past go." Laughter is heard as Shari and two other booster members walk up. "Shari!" Karen shouts.

"Karen."

"I, uh, just wanted to introduce you to my son, Beck. Beck, this is Shari, Tim's mother."

Shari corrects her, "Stepmother." They shake hands.

"Nice to meet you." Beck says before turning to Karen. "I'm gonna take off, okay?"

"Okay. You be careful."

"I will." Beck says, walking away. Karen clears her throat as she turns to face the 3 booster moms.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said before. Let's face it; it's been a long time. We don't really know each other anymore. But I want to give you the benefit of the doubt so that next time we meet; at least I'll be dealing with the person you've become and I hope you'll do the same."

As Finstock continues the crowd cheers and applauds as a torch lights up the boat. "I guess, uh, it is not every day that we get a shot at starting over and putting our feet on the right path. That said, I guess we better get to the rat killing."

"Say "good bye" to cheerleading, mom." Beck says silently to himself as he stands, looking up to the stage when Jade walks up next to him.

"So, are you my date tonight, Beck?" She asked.

"You know, Jade, you don't have to act like this."

"I know that. But you're the first guy to ever say it. You do your thing and, um, try to resist. It's actually kind of cute." Jade walks away. Beck grabs his backpack and walks up to the steps, facing Scott. He throws a green spray paint bottle at him.

"You left that at the court." Beck tells him knowingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, then call it a gift. Besides, you're gonna need it to paint over your scoring title in the gym, because I'm taking it."

Tim says, "Yeah, in your dreams."

"I don't care what you do to me. Whatever you got, you better bring it, because I'm not going anywhere." He hands Scott the bag and rope that was used against him at the stream. "Burn these for me will you?" He asks before walking away. He walks up to the picnic table where Allison is sitting alone, looking over the river at the Burning Boat when Beck walks up and sits next to her.

"Hey." He greets her.

"Hey."

"Nice bracelet." He looks at her arm and sees the tacky bracelet. "Where were you this morning?"

"Uh, I was just tutoring."

"Oh, yeah?" He asks. "Anyone I know?"

Allison hesitates and smiles, "No." The two look over at the Burning Boat where all the mistakes crumble to ashes with the past.


End file.
